


Этюды в зеленых тонах

by lee_andrews



Series: #GreenBeastsWeek 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, концептуальный фик, кровь, музыкальный фик, описание последствий открытия восьми врат, парные фики на каждого персонажа - смерть и хэппи энд, романтика, смерть персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews
Summary: Этот фик сделан по принципу пластинки: на каждого персонажа (Дай, Гай и Ли) есть две стороны, темная и светлая, А и Б, смерть и счастливая история - как вам угодно. К каждой стороне предлагается музыкальная композиция, которую можно слушать вместе с текстом.Вам решать, какую сторону какой пластинки слушать.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: #GreenBeastsWeek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963174
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Дай. Темная сторона (Emilie Autumn - Unlaced)

Их всего семь, а Врат у меня – восемь.

Не плачь, сын мой.

Если у них было право жестоко смеяться всю жизнь,

то у тебя есть право плакать только от радости.

Знаешь, почему зеленый – наш цвет?

Потому что из пепла вырастают новые деревья.

Я не буду врать, что это не больно.

Но больнее всего оттого, что я оставляю тебя одного.

Я знаю, ты у меня упрямый малый.

И очень талантливый.

Ты обязательно доведешь эту технику до совершенства.

При этом оставаясь превосходным шиноби.

Я знаю, что ты однажды

**неприятно заходиться кашлем**

**в костре собственного пламени**

**невозможно дышать**

**кожа трескается ссыхается**

**кровавый пар превращается в капли**

**когда отказывают глаза тело плачет как может**

за достойного человека.

Только, ради всех богов, не за Какаши.

Он тебе этого никогда не простит.

Родителям нельзя переживать своих детей.

Но я, кажется, _недо_ жил.

_Недо_ сказал

_Недо_ обнимал

_Недо_ научил

_Недо_ поддержал

_Недо---_

_Недо---_

_Недо---_

_Недо---_

Прости папу за это.


	2. Дай. Светлая сторона (Lindsey Stirling - Sun Skip)

Весна юности никогда не заканчивается.

Она продолжается в наших детях,

внуках,

правнуках.

И каждое новое поколение цветет все краше.

Я всегда хотел,

хотя, конечно, не смел надеяться,

что этот дом будет настолько полон смехом и весельем.

Но мой сын – это торнадо,

которое подхватывает всех без разбора

и уносит далеко-далеко от грусти и забот.

Я безумно горжусь им.

Пенсия – не значит бездействие.

Старики ворчат

_не заслужил_

А молодежь просит

_расскажите еще одну историю, ну пожалуйста, Дай-сан!_

И вы прекрасно понимаете, кого я слушаю.

Для них нет вечного генина –

Для них есть отец Гая-сенсея.

Осмелюсь утверждать, что они уже мудрее нас.


	3. Гай. Темная сторона (Emilie Autumn - Leech Jar)

Это – финальный урок для всех нас

Известно, что горячее сердце всегда побеждает

Впрочем, Какаши часто говорил,

что у меня странные отношения с метафорами

Мадара может сколько угодно считать себя белой хризантемой

Но я сегодня – красная роза

И силе моей любви никакая правда в подметки не годится

Каждый, кто хоть раз говорил

_все будет хорошо_

глядя в глаза любимого человека

это знает

На войне умирать так, как хочется, – огромная роскошь

И я, пожалуй, благодарен тебе за это

Но я, конечно, этого не скажу

Приглашения на танец тебе, думаю, будет достаточно

Ли с легкостью превзойдет меня, но после тебя

Мадара

Не останется никого, кто улыбался бы так же, как ты

Даже если я превращусь в пепел, не добив тебя

**Ты уже проиграл**

Прости, Соперник, оборачиваться не буду. _Все будет хорошо._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь упоминаются значения цветов: белая хризантема как правда и красная роза как любовь.  
> Гай, конечно же, прекрасно разбирается в ханакотоба.


	4. Гай. Светлая сторона (Lindsey Stirling - The Phoenix)

Ты, конечно, обязан мне танец.

Мы уже не молоды, Соперник…

_шепчу, чтобы ненароком никто не услышал_

_у меня, знаешь ли, репутация_

…ты же не хочешь, чтобы мой последний танец был с Мадарой?

Ты делаешь вид, что не слышишь эту очевидную провокацию

уже примерно в сотый раз,

и протягиваешь мне ладонь…

…и держишь на руках, будто я легче воздуха…

…и кружишь по комнате так,

что хочется просто закрыть глаза и хохотать…

Когда я в первый раз пошутил о том,

что вернулся к тебе с того света

и теперь ты точно не отвяжешься,

Ты заплакал и назвал меня идиотом.

Теперь ты называешь меня своим фениксом,

и я радуюсь выросшим у меня за спиной крыльям.

Зачем ходить, если можно летать?


	5. Ли. Темная сторона (Emilie Autumn - Face the Wall)

Огонь растекается по нервам.

Если я прислушаюсь к телу, то, наверное, смогу почувствовать,

как нейроны реагируют один за другим.

Пусть Тентен не стала великой целительницей,

Мы долгими вечерами помогали ей зубрить вместе с Неджи.

Согласен ты со мной, Соперник, что умирать за дело не страшно?

Страшно разочаровать

Страшно не сделать все, что мог

Страшно, когда желание жить тухнет в глазах

А умирать – не страшно.

Я сейчас – виолончель,

_ты удивишься, какие прелести жизни познаешь,_

_когда не существует войны_

Струны которой натянуты до предела.

Последняя партия.

Струны будут лопаться,

потому что музыкант играет со слишком большим чувством

Одна за одной.

как моя кожа, выпуская наружу красное марево

Войны не существует.

Существует светлое будущее

Существуют дети, играющие в парке

Существуют губы, нежные, как лепестки цветов,

которые целуют так,

что ради них хочется жить, даже когда умираешь

Конечно же, я простился с ней, как следует:

все еще боюсь сделать что-то не так, как мальчишка.

Но сейчас нет времени на сомнения.

Смотрите, Гай-сенсей!


	6. Ли. Светлая сторона (Lindsey Stirling - Transcendence)

Когда я бужу тебя на рассвете,

Ты всегда ворчишь.

Припоминаешь мне все мои глупые поступки,

Согласен, та серенада под твоим окном была не лучшей идеей…

…Парень действительно не умел играть как следует.

Называешь мальчишкой,

Но потом даешь увести себя из дома.

Нашего дома.

На пробежке мы всегда бежим за солнцем – так веселее!

Каждый раз мы ставим себе цель догнать его,

умолчав о том, что это физически невозможно.

Слова _невозможно_ для нас не существует.

Мы превзошли все ожидания,

но этого мало.

Не ради славы, не ради признания, не на зависть другим.

Нет, просто потому,

Что иначе не можем.


End file.
